The purpose of this is to develop sensitive methods for the assay of alpha-lactalbumin which is a specific marker for lactating mammary tissue and to use this marker to monitor cell lines and tissues from normal and cancerous tissue. The properties of a prolactin receptor isolated from rabbit mammary particles are being examined.